otachi nii-san cap 1
by elizabeth.jaramillo2
Summary: se trata sobre tres hermanos


**waaaa, que nerviosos es la primera vez que subo una historia /./ esta historia la hice con una amiga mía duramos mucho tiempo para que tomara forma espero que les guste y si no les gusto, por favor díganme que fue y tratare de hacer algo en eso jeje xD**

(): Pensamientos

**: Acciones

Xx: personas que aun no se dice el nombre

Son tres hermanos jóvenes de 16 años de los cuales son ricos y sus padres siempre están viajando y casi nunca los ven y ellos se quedan solos en la gran mansión junto con sus empleados. Empezaron las clases y los hermanos quedaron en diferentes clases haru en 1-C, ikuto en 1-E y kyoshi en el fue el primer periodo haru, ikuto y kyoshi no conocían a nadie ya que ellos Vivian en Kioto, pero se tuvieron que mudar a Tokio por cuestiones del trabajo de sus padres, pero no le veían caso ya que nunca estaban en casa pero al final sus padres los obligaron…

"En la escuela con haru"

Haru estaba mirando a la ventana cuando de repente sintió una mirada volteo y vio a una chica de cabello corto color negro, ojos color chocolate con lentes de piel blanca y plana que estaba enfrente de el, ella lo miro y le sonrió con una sonrisa tan cálida y tierna haru la vio se sonrojo al instante y volteo la mirada y se tapo la boca.

Xx: ola mucho gusto me llamo retsall Hitomichi y tú?

Haru: me llamo otachi haru *aun volteado*

Hitomichi: espero que seamos grandes amigos *sonriendo*

Haru: *volteo y la miro con una tierna sonrisa* yo también lo espero

"Toco el timbre y todos se sentaron haru estaba al lado de Hitomichi"

Haru: (la quiero arrojar a mi cama, quiero ver cuando esta haci, no puedo esperar) *volteo a ver a Hitomichi con una sonrisa de pervertido y luego vio hacia la ventana*

-Mientras tanto con ikuto-

Ikuto no sabía qué hacer o que decir estaba poco nervioso y de pronto vio a una chica muy callada, con una colita alta, pelo negro, ojos café oscuros pero tan hermosos y de piel pálida. Ikuto no supo qué hacer ella estaba sentada al lado de él y de pronto ella volteo y lo vio.

Ikuto: ola cómo te llamas*sonrisa nerviosa*

Xx: *se rio y sonrió* me llamo otaka suzuyu y tú?

Al ver la expresión de suzuyu se sonrojo ikuto

Ikuto: o...otachi i...ku…to...

Suzuyu: que lindo y extraño nombre

Ikuto: haci también es extraño otaka suzuyu

Suzuyu: jajá si n.n

-Mientras tanto con kyoshi-

Kyoshi: (Hm….. que nervios no conozco a nadie -_-u necesito un milagro)

Y de pronto…

Xx: ola cómo te llamas?

Kyoshi: e? digo me llamo otachi kyoshi y tú?... O.O *volteo y vio a una chica pálida, pelo negro, ojos cafés con pecas y un chico de pelo negro, ojos como verde azulado*

Xx: *se acerco y vio a kyoshi detenidamente* (que lindo chico, me lo quiero violar)

Kyoshi: etto...? Que tanto piensas

Xx: nada a que torpe soy no me he presentado soy ichi soy de un grado superior y esta bruja a lado de mi es tokota kisuna

Kisuna: pero qué? No soy una bruja sabes que bye no me hables ichi-senpai *se va*

Kyoshi: etto…? No deberías ir por ella?

Ichi: no luego vuelve pero cambiando de tema tienes novia?

Kyoshi: *nervioso* no 7.7u

Ichi: oh! Me alegro

Kyoshi: e? por qué?

Ichi: no es nada *se va a su salón y se detiene en la puerta* luego seguimos hablando kyoshi si?

Kyoshi: etto? Si -.-u

"Pasan las horas y toca el timbre para que los estudiantes se preparen y vayan al patio y realicen educación física casualmente les toco a las tres clases realizar en la misma área"

Kyoshi: que suerte nos toco a todos juntos!

Haru: cállate! No grites

Ikuto: como les fue?, yo estuve un poco nervioso y conocí a alguien o eso creo

Kyoshi: conocí a un senpai muy raro

Haru: yo me aburrí no me hablo nadie solo una chica llamada hitomichi

Sensei: hey ustedes tres dejen de hablar y den le unas vueltas a al campo!

Haru: mierda…

Kyoshi: corre que te dejo atrás

Ikuto: Me muero este campo es enorme ;n;

Haru: adelántense sin mi yo descansare por hay

Ikuto: no es mi culpa si te castigan!

Kyoshi: estas seguro? Pueden castigarte

Haru: si, si vale solo será un minuto :c

"kyoshi e ikuto se marcan haru se acuesta en el pasto y una pelota caí cercas de él y va una chica a buscarla hitomichi"

Haru: hey esto es tu yo?

Hitomichi: claro! Gracias

Haru: no hay de que c: escuche que las chicas la pusieron a lanzar la pelota

Hitomichi: ah! Claro quieres ir a ver?

Haru: ya que insistes…

"Se van caminando"

-Mientras tanto con ikuto e kyoshi-

Ikuto: Estoy cansado no se suponía que ese idiota iba regresar pronto…

Kyoshi: no es mi problema si lo castigan, quieres ir a la piscina escuche a unas chicas que hoy practica el club de natación femenino cx

Ikuto: bien pero me debes una soda

-Mientras tanto con haru e hitomichi-

Haru: ah! Te invito algo, que quieres?

Hitomichi: um… te verde

Haru: *saca el té verde de la maquina y se lo da a hitomichi y se sienta viendo la práctica* imagine que eras más tímida es la primera vez que hablo con alguien como tú (nota: es mentira por que se cogió a una empleada)

Hitomichi: ah! Enserio? Bueno yo pie-

"En este momento interrumpieron a hitomichi por que le pegaron en la cara y callo desmayada"

Ikuto: oh mierda! Falle

Kyoshi: lanzas como niña no se supone que le darías en la cara a haru?

Haru: ustedes 'o'u

Ikuto: corre._. *se va*

Kyoshi: fue la culpa de ikuto a la mierda! *se va*

Haru: *toma a hitomichi y se la lleva a la enfermería *

-Más tarde-

Haru: *se acerca a ella la iba besar pero se puso nervioso y se quito*

Después

Hitomichi: *se levanta* que paso?

Haru: oh! Al fin te levantaste llevas casi 2 horas haci

Hitomichi: wow pero que me paso como termine haci?

Haru: *se levanta* mis tontos hermanos me intentaron golpearme pero te golpearon a ti, lo siento…

Hitomichi: haru no pasa nada no fue tu culpa *sonriendo, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla*

Haru: *se puso todo rojo* O.O etto? Por el beso?

Hitomichi: por traerme aquí o porque pensabas?

Haru:*se volteo* por nada

Hitomichi: e? Por qué?

"Llega la enfermera y los interrumpe"

Enfermera: qué bueno que se levanto señorita retsall! Ahora tome esto por favor

Hitomichi: ah... Si *sonriendo, viendo a haru, se lo toma y se duerme de nuevo u.u*

Enfermera: ok, horita que se despierte se pueden ir, disculpe por la pregunta pero es su novia?

Haru: *voltea* no, no lo es… u.u es mi amiga * un poco triste por ser solo amigos*

Enfermera: oh! Ya veo *sonrisa pervertida* me alegro no le interesan las enfermeras? *desabrochándose poco a poco la bata*

Haru: O.O ! *se ríe* señora yo no tengo interés alguno y aparte a mi no me interesan las V-I-E-J-A-S! VIEJAS!

Enfermera: *furiosa* como quieras tú te lo pierdes! *se va*

-Mientras tanto con ikuto e kyoshi-

Kyoshi: idiota nos va matar cuando llegue a casa!

Ikuto: ya se -.-u

Kyoshi: bueno mientras no nos vea estaremos bien *un poco aliviado*

Ikuto: si *suspiro*

-Hitomichi y haru-

Hitomichi: haru *levantándose*

Haru: ah! Ola oye ya me tengo que ir ya llegaron tus padres así que bye n.n

Hitomichi: gracias nwn por cuidarme *sonriendo *

Haru: *sonrojado O/./O se voltea, cubriéndose el rostro* no hay de que nos vemos después *se va*

"En la casa cuando haru llega"

Haru: *entrando a la casa con una aura demoniaca* ikuto! Kyoshi! Quiero hablar con ustedes dos AHORA MISMO! DONDE ESTAN PARDE ESTUPIDOS!

Kyoshi: *escondido con ikuto de bajo de su cama, asustado* valimos hermanos fue un placer conocerte *estrechando sus manos*

Ikuto: igualmente hermano

"De repente llega haru"

Haru: ya los encontré *sacándolos de debajo de la cama*

Iku/ky: ya nos va matar *abrazados*

Haru: *los agarra y los abraza* gracias hermanos, por ustedes me la pase con hitomichi

Iku/ky: O.O e? no nos ibas a matar?

Haru: no *soltándolos* pero si quieren si lo hago n.n *sonriendo malignamente*

Iku/ky: no está mejor haci (que alivio por un momento pensé que moriría)

Haru: ok n.n

Kyoshi: bueno y que tal les fue a ustedes hoy?

Ikuto: De maravilla me enamore de una chica llamada otaka suzuyu esta Hermosa y tu haru?

Haru: creo que también me enamore de retsall hitomichi y tu kyoshi?

Kyoshi: pues conocí a un senpai pero me da cosa siempre me mira mucho tiempo, ah y una chica muy agradable solo que es muy enojona y celosa u.u

Ha/iku: ah! Senpai de seguro le gusta *riéndose*

Kyoshi: *avergonzado* yo no creo eso pero….

Ha/iku: pero qué?

Kyoshi: tal vez… solo un poco me gustaría que si se ha cierto lo que dicen de senpai *mirando hacia abajo un poco deprimido*

Ha/iku: OuO wow bueno si lo quieres y el te quiere todo va estar bien! *sonriendo*

Kyoshi: enserio *los abraza* gracias hermanos

Haru: suéltame ya -.-u

Kyoshi: ok, ok n.n *los suelta*

Ha/iku: pero si te daña lo matamos *serios*

Kyoshi: O.O okey jaja n.n

Ikuto: pero tú siempre estarás conmigo .3. *abrazándolo*

Kyoshi: okey n.n pero como hermanos

Ikuto: por ahora *sonrisa pervertida*

Haru: YAOI! Jaja cx

Iku/ky: jaja

Kyoshi: ya es hora de dormir ya son las 2:00 am y tenemos escuela mañana

Ha/iku: ok u.u

Ha/iku/ky: buenas noches a todos *se van a cada uno a su habitación*

"A la mañana siguiente"

Kyoshi: *recién levantado* qué hora es 8:40 am! Oh mierda llegaremos tarde a la escuela *sale corriendo, se cambia, se arregla en 5 min y va al cuarto de ikuto* levántate flojo llegaremos tarde!

Ikuto: *abriendo los ojos* ah! Qué, qué hora es?

Kyoshi: 8:45 am! levántate

Ikuto: que!? Ah *sale corriendo a vestirse y peinarse*

Kyoshi: *va a la habitación de haru* levántate ya es muy tarde!

Haru: ah! Qué hora es?

Kyoshi: 8:46 am levántate

Haru: ah que mierda! Porque no me levantaste más temprano?

Kyoshi: ah, no es mi obligación levantarte 7.7

Haru: nah! No iré a la escuela!

Kyoshi: mm…. Entonces hitomichi no la veraz?

Haru: O-O hito… hitomichi a la mierda si voy *salta de la cama, sale corriendo a cambiarse, peinarse*

Kyoshi: (sabía que irías si sabias eso) cámbiate rápido voy a agarrar el dinero para nosotros los veo a bajo *baja por la escaleras* oye Maka (ama de llames) el dinero me lo das a mí y yo se los daré a mis hermanos si? *sonrisa para enamorar*

Maka: ah sí *hipnotizada, se lo da*

Kyoshi: bye señorita *le da un beso en la mejilla, se va*

Maka: ah sí *derretida* bye amo

Ha/iku: *bajando las escaleras* ah donde esta kyoshi!

Kyoshi: oigan ya súbanse al carro aquí tengo su dinero *en el carro*

Ha/iku: ah okey *salen corriendo y se suben al carro* qué hora es ya?

Kyoshi: 8:55 am, tranquilos horita llegamos en menos de 3 min okey?

Ha/iku: si n.n

Kyoshi: ah! Tomen *les da su dinero a cada uno* no lo pierdan -_-u

Ha/iku: no somos descuidados 7.7u que tratas de decir? *molestos*

Kyoshi: *viendo hacia la ventana del auto* nada…. Jaja n.n

Ha/iku: de que te ríes? 7.7

Chofer: ya llegamos señores

Ha/iku/ky: okey, gracias *se bajan, mientras que todas las chicas los miran con ojos de enamoradas y los chicos solo sonreían tiernamente a kyoshi*

Kyoshi: que está pasando con este ambiente -_-u

Ha/iku: no se O.O pero muchas ya se enamoraron de nosotros *guiñándoles*

Ha/iku/ky: jajaja si n.n

Haru: voy a mi clase a dios *se va*

Ikuto: bueno yo también me tengo que ir bye *se va*

Kyoshi: bueno ahora yo me tengo que ir a clases n.n *yendo a clases* ah ichi-senpai O.O que haces aquí?

Ichi: * lo ve sexymente* vine a hablarte no te vi ayer a donde fuiste? Me preocupe

**continura...**


End file.
